The Hole
The Hole was a seasonal location in Poppy.Church. There are similarities between it and The Abyss. It was originally accessible by clicking the "Self Destruct" button on the Poppy.Church Personal Report page. It was removed for a while, and came back again, with many changes to its behavior and appearance, this time accessible via a portal in Hole's room (#6660.) It was removed again in the March 2019 update, at which time Them informed the seeds that it would return again in the future and that it is a seasonal location. When Us was rebooted after a malfunction, he unintentionally began the sequence of creating the Church again from scratch. Uninfluenced by We's decisions to make it a happier and brighter place (The Abyss) , he accidentally created a second classic Hole in ChurchOfPoppy.com. The Hole is currently accessible via the "Self Destruct" button on the ChurchOfPoppy.com Personal Report page. Appearance of The Hole The Hole is completely dark with a Candle at the bottom of the screen. Seeds are "randomly" scattered around the screen and cannot move (although each seed's location is always the same any time they are in the Hole.) Poppy (with Pi), Them, and a bowl of Soup had been seen standing in The Hole on Poppy.Church at times. When Poppy and Them are in The Hole at the same time, Them stands directly in front of Poppy, obscuring most of her avatar from view. In the classic Hole, the middle of the screen contains a message, "You are stuck in the Hole for now. There are N others here with you." (With the number of other seeds indicated.) The Candle & Ascending from The Hole On Poppy.Church, the Candle first appeared in the Hole when the population reached 108 for the first time. On ChurchOfPoppy.com, the Candle appears any time the population reaches 8 or more. If the population dips below 8, a second countdown appears showing the minutes remaining before the Candle disappears again. The Candle will remain for 108 minutes before it disappears. The Candle is an object shared (or fought over) by everyone in the Hole. Whenever someone lights it, a counter begins counting down from 777. When the counter reaches zero, a red beam of light appears and the seed who lit the Candle floats up past the top of the screen. They are returned to their Personal Report page. In the original version of the Poppy.Church Hole, ascending granted 51 points of Dedication, and changed the promise on the Personal Report page to read that the seed would be receiving "a VIP Room on Floor 1" of the Church (instead of simply "a room on Floor 1.") It also added a message saying "You have once ascended from the hole." below the report. On ChurchOfPoppy.com, ascending grants 51 points of Boredom for the first ascension, and 3 points of Boredom each time thereafter. While the Candle is lit, if another seed clicks it, it is extinguished, and the counter goes away. When the Candle is lit again, the counter starts over at 777. Being Ejected The other way to leave The Hole is to be ejected. You are ejected from The Hole after you have been there for 24 hours.Category:Locations